


Place Your Heart Next To Mine

by edtheloser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Body Worship, F/M, First Kiss, My babes are alright because they love each other, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, True Love, little tiny bit of angst but thats okay, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edtheloser/pseuds/edtheloser
Summary: Camilla loves Mat more than she can handle. No matter what he always comes through for her, even if that means blood. They've been together for as long as they can remember, but Camilla doesn't quite comprehend the level of love she feels for Mat, so she chokes it up to a strong partnership.Mat, on the other hand, will do anything and everything to protect his girl and make her happy.





	Place Your Heart Next To Mine

They stood huddled together in the dingy bathroom. Mat sat on the toilet while Camilla sat on the edge of the bathtub, trying desperately to avoid Mat's stare while she bandaged his hands. Mat sighed and watched as Camilla's shoulders tensed, her hands shaking as she put the wrappings away and scurried out of the bathroom to gather her spare clothes from his drawers.

She wasn't in the room when Mat finally stood, feeling the immense soreness of his muscles in its entirety. He couldn't bring himself to care though. Those bastards deserved everything they got for keeping food away from Camilla. She was already weak due to her resolve of only eating when on the verge of passing out, but the withdrawal of food by her parents pushed her body over the edge causing her to be very physically weak. 

She'd been staying at Mat's for a week while his brother was out of town when he'd found the journal she counted calories in. He confronted her about it and found that her parents taught her to do that to "keep their pig from getting fatter". He was so enraged that he stomped over to Camilla's house and woke her parents out of their booze induced naps. It was purely verbal until Camilla's mother threw a tequila bottle at Mat, cutting his arm and scraping Camilla's leg.

She came at him fists flying while her husband was still passed out on the floor. Mat had pushed her off and got a few good jabs in before Camilla collapsed, effectively dragging Mat's attention away from the fight and to the food deprived girl on the floor. He'd gotten her out of there as soon as possible and returned them to his place. Camilla was only out for a couple of minutes before she woke up to being cradled in Mat's arms, delicate kisses being placed in her hair. He made sure she was feed a full meal before he even looked at his injuries. Not worried about his physical well being over the emotional well being of Camilla.

She came back wearing his work shirt and asics shorts, long mane of blonde hair flowing behind her. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and a blanket out of the closet. Mat took them from her and whispered his thanks into her hair before setting up the bed on the floor. He climbed into it and waited for Camilla to turn the light out, wondering how he was gong to fall asleep without her warm body pressed against his. 

He was startled out of his ravine by a quiet cough from Camilla. He opened his eyes and found her confused expression. "Um...Thanks for making my bed, but you'll need to move so I can sleep." Camilla thought that Mat would want her on the floor so his injuries would be pressed against the one who caused them. Mat sat up and laid his head in Camilla's lap looking up at her with a bewildered expression. "Milla, sweetheart, I am not going to make you sleep on the floor. Not after the day you had. I'm not even sure you should go to work tomorrow. What you need is rest and recovery." He placed a kiss on her thigh before laying back down thinking the debacle was over. 

A pillow in the face proved him wrong. "Mat, you oblivious asshat, you beat up my mother today, in my defense, and carried my all the way back here with your injuries, and cooked me a full meal before even stopping the bleeding. You are sleeping in the bed that is final. My whining isn't as big a deal as your lacerations, which need to heal properly." Camilla, gently, hauled Mat onto the mattress before getting up to turn off the light. 

She was stopped, however, by two strong tan arms encircling her waist and pulling her against a solid body. "Fine, but you have to cuddle me and I get a goodnight kiss." Camilla rolled her eyes before turning off the light and crawling back under the covers. She kissed his cheek before laying her head on his chest, feeling contented and tired.

But, before she could fall asleep, a gentle press of lips upon her own effectively woke her up. She leaned into the kiss, reciprocating it with the same intensity. They broke away with loud breaths and a teasing whisper, "I think you forgot I required a goodnight kiss."


End file.
